Twin slayers and there dads
by halie.hack
Summary: What if Sting ends up telling Natsu and Gajeel that him and Rogure are their sons? Please read and review bring on the fire!
1. Chapter 1

_Dad…_

 _Pops…_

As the twin dragons saw their fathers defend them against a water dragon the two couldn't help but think of when they did this for their _sons_ not just as injured friends _before the sent us to somewhere safe_.

After the two fairies handled the dragon they looked back at the sabretooth mages catching their huge eyes.

"Why you looking at us like that?" Natsu knocking on the recovering blondes head as he started to get up.

"Nothing we have bigger problems to deal with" Sting notices Gajeel giving Rogue a hand up then as the fairy looked away as if embarrassed by the whole ordeal.

As the four started walking to find the others, Rogue looked over to his best friend seeing the misery beside his eyes _we can't tell them not now or ever._ However Sting's mind was on another path _We gotta tell them…after_

 _/_

The battle was won, everyone was looking worse for wear but there were no major injuries or casualties silently thanking the time mage whose name escapes him he looks through the crowd of cheering people for his best friend. Seeing Sting pulling and all too excited Natsu a grumpy Gajeel along with Lucy and Levy Rogue started worrying. Once he got to the group though Rogue wanted to smack Sting to kingdom come.

"Rogue and I are from the future, brought back to prevent the dragon apocalypse." Seeing the mass confusion on the four Rogue smacked Sting upside the head.

"Sting! We can't tell them!"

Sting seeing no problem about telling them decides to do his past favorite thing to do with his best friend, argue.

"Of course we can"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Tell us what" Levy having snapped out of it tries to get in.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Hello" Lucy tries to break it up.

"Yes"

"Yes"

"No, Damn it Rogue!"

Grinning Rogue turned back to the four fairies all trying to figure out what Sting wanted to saying.

"Well ya have to tell us now"

Rogue was about to tell them no but he was never the quickest on to speak

"You four are me and Rogue's Parents"

Damn it Sting…

 **A/N: I've has this idea in my head for a while now, this theory needs more love. I'll continue this based on the reviews I get, so please review and send all the criticism you want it will help me**

 **-Kyra**


	2. AN

**AN: Sorry this chapter is gonna be a authors note I just wanted to answer reviews and such and I'm still working on the next (longer) chapter that should be up by Tuesday! Thank you for everything so far!**

 **Reviews-**

 **BlanketofDragon- Yes I know this can't be possible but I love this theory! The reason there kids in the time skip is because (well i think) is because Natsu and Gajeel found the Light and Dark Dragons during the war and made a deal that in the past they would train their sons in exchange for not destroying them like the other dragons. So by eclipse they sent sting and rogue back during the time skip (why there Wendy's age during it) So that the kids couldn't find them. Make any sense anyway if not review again and the next story chapter an thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **TheBigBadWolfxTheOncomingStorm- I have a plan sort of, of where I want to go with this but that would be an awesome twist! Send me a link to your story I would love to read! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Delirium0629- Sorry for the cliff!**

 _Next time on the twin slayers and their dads!_

 _Wait what!_

 _Hey pops_


	3. Another Update

**Hey guys who still follow this story thank you!**

 **Reason for me not updating this story...**

 **Me and my mom used to watch fairy tail together the only anime where she didn't say its a cartoon grow up!**

 **January first she was diagnosed with Stage 4 cancer. Writing this story however short it is was sort of my therapy those first few months. My mom died October 26, 2015 at around 5pm a full moon was shining we loved those. So im stuffing this story in the back of my mind for now I WILL GET BACK TO IT thank is my sacred promise.**


End file.
